All this from a tattoo
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: starts of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen but will end up being swan Queen don't hate please review its OFC, I hope youse like it, its either going to be a one shot or if youse want me to continue I will
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or there charters, this is my first OUAT fanfiction I have written transformer ones but hopefully I will be writing more OUAT ones the links to Emma's dress and shoes are down the bottom of the page as well as Emma's and Regina's tattoos **

Emma just finished touching up her make-up when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled as she wrapped herself in a towel and ran to answer the door

"Regina, Henry" Emma said surprised

"What brings you here?" Emma asked confused

"I need you to look after Henry" Regina told Emma

"I can't sorry I've got a date" Emma said turning around

"Youse can come in, why not call Ruby and Belle they love looking after Henry they can do it here if they want" Emma said walking to towards the stairs

"While you ring Rubes I'll go get changed" Emma said walking up the stairs. 10 minutes later Emma walked down the stairs.

"Holy shit Emma you look hot!" Ruby shrieked

"Regina isn't going to know what hit her" Ruby smirked

"This isn't for Regina it's for Hook, speaking of Regina where is she?" Emma said looking around

"She's outside saying good-bye to Henry" Belle told her. Emma grabbed her wallet and phone and head to the door.

"Thanks rubes and belle I might come back to night I'll let you know later" Emma smiled as she turned her head over her shoulder

"Okay, and no problem" both Belle and Ruby said at the same time. Emma just shook her head and laughed and opened the front door.

"Wow, mum you look beautiful" Henry said with his mouth open

"Thank you Henry and close your mouth you don't want to attract flies" Emma laughed. She bent down to give Henry a kiss.

"Behave for Ruby and Belle tonight I might be home soon" Emma ruffled Henrys hair. That's when she looked up and noticed Regina's eyes darken

"Is everything okay Madam Mayor?" Emma asked with a smirk

Regina cleared her throat "Yes everything is fine" she nodded

"If you don't mind me asking why can't you look after Henry?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side

"I to have a date" Regina stated

"With Robin I presume" Emma asked coldly

"Why yes of course dear, is that a problem" Regina asked, she was the one smirking this time

"Of course not why would that be a problem" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"Well I got to go, don't want to be late" Emma said walking past Regina and Henry

"Well, Well look at you Swan" Hook smirked

"Hook I thought we said I was going to meet you there" Emma stoped walking and put her hands on her hips

"Well you see Swan I couldn't wait any longer to see you" Hook grinned walking up to Emma to give her a kiss.

"Come on we got to go I don't want to miss the renovations" Emma said pulling apart from the kiss but before Emma could say anything Ruby ran out

"Emma aren't you missing something" the wolf asked with the biggest smirk on her face and Emma knew what she was talking about.

"No I don't think so" Emma said challenging the wolf

"Not even your underwear I know your not wearing any" Ruby said with the biggest grin on her face. Emma went bright red and you could hear the gasp that came from Regina mouth.

"We should get going" Emma said pushing Hook towards the end of the driveway and then they walked towards the Italian restaurant. When they walked inside all eyes were on Emma, and hook couldn't help but smirk once they were seated a waiter came and asked what they would like to drink. Hook of course got Rum whereas Emma got Jack and Coke. They chatted for about half an hour later and they were about to start their meals when the waiter came up and asked if it was alright if Regina and Robin joined them since they missed the renovation and that they are the only ones with enough room for 2 more people. Hook said yes more happily then he should have and moved to sit beside Emma as Regina and Robin where shown their sets.

"Thank you for letting us join you" Robin said with a smile

"No problem at all mate" Hook smirked and placed a hand on Emma's upper thigh, it got very quiet at that table before Robin decide to brake the silence

"So?" he questioned scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

"So?" Hook repeated still have the smirk attached to that fac. Before anyone could say anything more Emma's phone rang

"Ruby what's wrong is Henry okay" Emma asked panicking Ruby just giggled on the other side of the phone Emma sighed in relief

"How drunk are you ruby?" Emma giggled

"really I hope you don't mind, I invited Tink, Ashley, Mulan and Aora around" Ruby said trying to sound serious

"Its fine as long as Henry is asleep and youse aren't too loud, may I ask why your ringing me Ruby?" Emma said smirking

"We are playing a game of true or dare and I got Dare and my Dare was to ask you if you would have sex with me" Ruby said all at once but Emma understood every word. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

"Ruby" Emma moaned softly

"I take that as a yes then?" Ruby giggled

"Of course it's a yes wolf, ill be home in 10 minutes to drink with youse." Emma smiled and hung up before Ruby could reply. When she looked back up she had three sets of eyes on her.

"Oh that was Ruby she is having a few drinks with a few frien.." before Emma could finish her phone rang again she read the name it was Tink/

"Umm hi Tink is everythi…"

"im sleeping with Hook behind your back" she rushed in before Emma could finish her sentence. Emma hung up her phone and turned to Hook

"You fucking bastard" she screamed and smacked him across the face

"Emma" Regina warned

"Oh go shove it up your ass Regina" Emma growled

"You've been fucking Tink behind my back" She screamed at hook she punch him in the nose braking it before she got up and stormed out. She walked through the door in tears.

"Emma" Ruby said running towards her

"Get Tink out now" she growled. Tink got up got her stuff and ran out the door.

"Oh Emma everything will be alright, here." Ruby said giving her a full bottle of tequila. Emma opened it and drowned the hole think in less than 1 minute. About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" Emma giggled stagging towards the door

"Regina! Robin! What are youse doing here?" Emma asked with a slur. Robin looked at the bottle in her hand.

"How much of that had you had to drink" he said pointing to the half full bottle of tequila.

"It's my 4th bottle" Emma said bluntly

"You've had 3 and a half bottles of tequila in less than 5 minutes" Robin said shocked

"Yes now why are youse here?" Emma asked again stumbling a bit before she caught herself

"We came to check to see if your all right after what happened at the restaurant" Robin calmly said before eyeing Emma she hasn't gotten changed out of what she was wearing and she still had her heels on

"Oh.. Okay well are youse coming in or going home?" Emma asked hopefully

"We aren't staying sorry" Regina said turning. But before she turned she could see Emma's face fall into a pain expression

"Oh right no its fine umm so I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up Henry" Emma said with watery eyes

"Yes you shall" Regina nodded and walked down the drive way. Emma glumly walked back to the group and sat back in the circle

"Emma it's your turn, Truth or Dare" Ruby smiled

"Truth" Emma shrugged

"Do you love someone if so who" Ruby grinned already knowing who it was.

"Regina" Emma whispered

"But it doesn't matter she is with Robin and don't we have a dare to do wolf" emma purred the last half of the sentence. She stood up grabbed Rubys hand and started walking up the stairs but before they went upstairs belle called out.

"have fun you've to I got to go home" Bella giggled and the other girls agreed, they all grabbed their stuff and walked at the front

"Belle, your more then welcome to come over early in the morning to have breakfast with us" Emma called out knowing that a certain wolf has a small crush on the small brunette .

"Okay I'll see youse tomorrow" belle giggled and walked out. Both girls rushed up stairs ripped clothes off each other never braking the kiss. When they entered Emma's room ruby threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her and started kissing down her jaw.

"Rubes" Emma moan while tangling her hands in Ruby's hair.

On the other side of town you could hair Regina screaming out Robins name as she climaxed and then her and Robin feel into a pest fall sleep. It was long after that, that Emma and Ruby fell asleep to. The next morning Emma woke up to an empty bed so she threw on underwear and a long button up shirt but she left the buttons undone and walked down the stairs only to smell eggs and bacon cooking.

"Morning" Emma grumbled

"Good Morn.. Emma when did you a tattoo, I didn't see it there last night" Ruby said shocked. Right on cue Regina busted threw the door with the blue fairy

"What the hell!" Emma yelled turning around forgetting her top was still undone.

"Umm Emma," Mother Superior said going red and Emma looked down

"Oh right" Emma said about to cover up

"Wait" Regina shouted launching forward ripping the shirt of Emma's body

"Regina if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask" Emma purred

"Shut it what the hell is this!" Regina said pointing at the black and red tattoo that Emma had

"Umm I don't know I haven't looked at it what it is of?" Emma asked curious

"It's a black dream catcher with red roses" Ruby said pointing at Emma's right rib

"What does it mean?" Emma asked confused

"It means that your Regina's New True love" the blue fairy whispered

"WAIT WHAT!" Emma yelled and nearly fainted only to have Regina to stand her up right.

"Regina woke up with a Swan feather on her upper thigh" Blue shrugged

"How?!" Emma asked.

"Does it matter how Emma you've been waiting for this for the last 6 months and now you can have Regina why does it matter how it happened!" Ruby grinned

"Oh god I can't breath" Emma said having a panic attack

"Emma you need to breath, breath for me baby okay" Regina said trying to calm Emma down

"Baby?" Emma said with her brow raised

"Huh?" Regina asked confused.

"You called me baby" Emma said.

"Well, Well, what do we have here dearies" Mr Gold said walking into Emma's house

"Doesn't anyone ever knock" Emma screamed throwing her hands up in the air Ruby couldn't help but let out a giggle

"Looks like things are changing around here don't you think Regina" Rumpl said looking between Regina and Emma. Next thing you hear is Snow running in

"I heard Emma screaming is everyth… OMG EMMA WHERE AREA YOUR CLOTHES" Snow screamed covering her eyes.

"Regina took them off" Emma shrugged turning around to put her shirt back on

"Why" snow asked peeking out

"Because Emma is Regina's new True love" Ruby grinned.

"What!" Snow white screamed before she fainted.

**A/N: please don't forget to review :) I hope youse liked it, I don't know if I should keep going or make it a one-shot what do youse think? **

Emma's tattoo: uploads/201404/28/sp/splendid%20rose%20dreamcatcher%20watercolor%20tattoo%20on%

Regina's tattoo: .

Emma's dress (its without the tights) : www.

Emma's high heels: imgdata/0/9/8/9/8/0/webimg/475241574_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again with Chapter 2! Since youse all liked the 1****st ****chapter so much im glad youse all found it funny it was fun to type and I want to thank everyone who is following and has put it in their favourites. As I have said in the past and will say in the future I do not own OUAT sadly! If I did SQ would be real!. **

"_What!" Snow white screamed before she fainted. _

"Mom, Mom," Emma said shaking her mother who was still on the floor

"I'm wake, I'm wake" Snow mumbled

"Before I open my eyes are you dressed yet? Snow asked Emma

"Yes" Emma chuckled.

"Is everything okay? And why is Mary Margaret on the floor" Belle asked walking in

"She fainted" Ruby shrugged

"Why?" Belle asked pressing future

"She can in cause Emma was screaming and Emma was practically naked" Ruby chuckled and then went to help Emma pick up her mum

"Oh" Belle whispered

"How are you this morning anyway belle" Ruby grinned

"I'm good I woke up with this big as Tattoo on my back though" she smiled and turned around and lifted up shirt and there on her back was a tattoo of a wolf its eyes where a beautiful Yellow and its body was black.

"Wow that beautiful" Emma whispered

"Umm Ruby you got a tattoo as well" Blue whispered pointing to Ruby's upper thigh

"Well, would you look at that" Ruby said with a wolfish grin

"A chipped cup with a red rose inside of it" Emma said gawking at it

"Anyway umm mum may I ask what your doing here so early?" Emma asked turning back towards her mother

"Oh right I went for a walk because your father is at work and I just wanted to remind you about the family/ town BQQ that's happing at the beach today" Snow smiled

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot all about that" Emma laughed

"Why dose that not surprise me" Regina sighed rolling her eyes

"Hay" Emma playfully growled and narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"What's with all the yell… oh hay mum, Ruby, Belle, Gramps, Grandma, and Blue" what are youse all doing here?" Henry asked walking into the kitchen

"Umm I stayed the night" Ruby shrugged going red

"you yeah that's right I heard you and mum last night" Henry said scrunching up his nose

"What do you mean heard them" Regina asked looking between Henry, Emma and Ruby

"Well I invited Belle over for breakfast last night and your Mum, Grandmother, Rumpl and Blue just showed up at my house unannounced, well your mum and blue kind of burst through the door and Rumpl just made his way in with-out knocking and Mary Margaret ran through screaming and then fainted" Emma said shrugging

"That didn't answer my question Miss Swan" Regina huffed

"I was answering Henrys that's why" Emma snipped

"Don't get snippy with me Miss Sawn" Regina growled

"Or what, What are you going to do Madam Mayor" Emma challenged. Next thing you see is Regina throwing Emma against the wall and smashing their lips together and then ripped apart just as fast. Emma almost feel before catching herself.

"Do I make your knees that weak my dear?" Regina smirked all Emma could do was growl and she was about to pounce on Regina when Snow cleared her throat to remind the too that there are other people in the room. Emma just took a deep breath and then turned to her mother

"Do I need to bring anything" she asked

"If you could make a some sandwiches that would be great" Snow smiled

"Awesome okay I make the maddest sandwiches aye kid" Emma said smiling

"That you do mum" Henry smiled. Emma made her way to the fridge to get out the ham, turkey, cheese, tomato, egg lettuces and butter she walked them all over to the counter and then got the bread and started straight away.

"So is someone going to answer my question" Regina asked

"Emma and I had sex, it's no big deal" Ruby shrugged walking towards the front door

"Ill see youse at the beach, you coming belle breakfast is on me" Ruby grinned

"Okay, see youse later" Belle smiled and waved and ran after Ruby

"You had sex with Ruby!" Snow yelled, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Mr Gold just turned around and walked at the door and Blue ran out not long after not wanting to hear what was going to go down in Emma's house

"You had sex with Ruby" Mary Margaret said again but a lot calmer this time

"Yeah..? it was just a one night stand it meant nothing and it was for a dare" Emma shrugged not bothering to look at Snow or Regina

"Mary Margaret, do you mind taking Henry home so he can get a change of clothes and stay with you until we meet at the beach later" Regina said as calmly as she can

"Of course come on Henry" Snow smiled, not wanting to stay around to see what Regina does to Emma. As soon as the front door closed Regina had Emma up against the counter furthers away from the sandwiches, her lips her on Emma's, she ripped open Emma's shirt she started bitting and sucking he way down Emma's neck only to stop at joint where her neck and shoulder are (also known as the pulse point) and sucked and bit hard enough to leave a mark

"Gina" Emma moaned thrusting forward wanting more which only cause Regina to bite down harder before she made her way down to Emma's breasts suckling and licking lightly before she made her way down further. Emma let out a gasp and then grab a hand full of Regina's hair in one hand while the other was gripping the counter. Regina pulled down Emma's underwear and brought her mouth straight to Emma's clit sucking on it hard

"Fuck Gina" Emma moaned thrusting her hips towards Regina's had. Regina pinned Emma up against the counter with one arm. While she slammed two of her fingers into Emma, Emma let out a load groan and threw her head back and thrusting her hips forward wanting Regina to move her fingers

"Gina please" Emma begged

"What is it you wanted dear" Regina purred into Emma's ear

"For you to fuck me" Emma growled before she slammed her lips in to Regina's

"With pleasure" Regina murmured into the kiss and started to pull out her fingers before slamming them back in causing Emma to moan loudly. Regina started going faster, she could feel Emma's wall clench around her fingers

"God Gina I'm so close" Emma moaned. With that Regina curled her fingers with one last thrust causing Emma to climax screaming Regina name. Emma then flopped and Regina caught her in her arms just in time.

"Holy shit Regina, that was amazing" Emma smiled coming to.

"Now it's turn" Emma growled switching their positions so that Regina was against the counter she took no time at all to rip of Regina's dress and undergarments and sucked on Regina's already hard nibble. Regina let out a small gasp before she latched her hands in the wild blonde hair Emma couldn't help but smirk as she made her way down Regina's stomach, it tensed as her tongue went slowly down

"Emma" Regina moaned

"Yes Gina" Emma smirked

"Please" Regina moaned thrusting her hips towards Emma

"Please what" Emma purred

"Don't make me beg Miss Swan, I don't beg" Regina growled threw her teeth

"Oh I bet I can make you beg Madam Mayor" Emma whispered before lightly blowing on Regina's throbbing clit cause Regina to call out

"Emma!" Regina said sternly

"yes" Emma whispered before flicking her tongue across Regina's clit

"Oh God, Fuck, Emma please just fuck me already" Regina called out

"As you wish, your majesty" Emma purred before slamming two fingers into Regina while she her lips latched on the Regina's clit. Regina jerked forward and moaned. Emma kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Regina going faster with each thrust it wasn't until the last thrust that Emma curled her fingers inside Regina. Regina threw her head back Screaming Emma's name. before she slumbered forward into Emma's arms

"WHAT THE HELL!" was all they heard. They both snapped their heads

"What just.. Regina what the…" was all that can be heard both woman where frozen on the spot not knowing how to respond.

**A/N: can anyone guess who the person that caught them in the act maybe? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Dearies! Here is chapter 3! I do not own OUAT sadly **

"_What just.. Regina what the…" was all that can be heard both woman where frozen on the spot not knowing how to respond. _

"Robin!" Regina called getting her voice back

"Regina how could you" he winded pointing a Emma who flinched and pulled back. She started putting her clothes back on. She washed her hands and continued making the sandwiches while Robin and Regina in the next room. Emma packed up the sandwiches and made her way towards her room.

"I'm going to get dressed into my swim suit" Emma said walking through the lounge room. Once Emma was dressed in her black Bikini she threw on short shorts and a singlet before making her way downstairs, Robin was not in the room when Emma walked down the stairs.

"Is everything all right" Emma whispered walking towards Regina who was whipping away her tears

"He broke up with me after I explained everything to him. He said its better off if we are together; he was on his way over to break up with me actually. Someone went into the fairy tale world to bring back his wife."

"Oh" was all that Emma could get out

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered

"It's not your fault dear plus it wouldn't of worked out between me and Robin if we are meant to be together anyway" Regina laughed.

"Hay why don't we go to your house so you can get dressed and then head over to the beach" Emma smiled whipping way any tears that Regina missed

"Okay" Regina sniffled. Emma walked into the kitchen to grab the sandwiches, phone, keys sunscreen and wallet.

"Ready?" Emma smiled walking into the lounge room

"Ready" Regina smiled walking towards the front door. It was a quiet ride to Regina's house but not an awkward quiet it was a comfortable quiet. Emma waited in the car while Regina went and got dressed into her bikini. Hers was red with black lace around the sides of it, she just threw on a light sundress over the top and made her way down stairs

"You look beautiful" Emma gushed

"Thank you dear" Regina said blushing. It took less than 5 minutes for the two females to get to the beach.

"Hey mum" Emma smiled hugging her mother and giving her the sandwiches.

"Hey dear" Snow smiled. Regina walked up beside Emma and smiled

"Hello Regina" Snow smiled at her Regina just smiled and gave a nod

"You're just in time. We are about to eat" Charming said with a smile

"Good I'm starving" Emma laughed

"I'm not surprised dear" Regina laughed Emma couldn't help but blush. Snow and David looked at each other confused.

"Come on let' eat" Emma grinned grabbing a plate and started piling on food

"Emma there are other people who have got to eat to" she heard Ruby's voice come from behind her

"Hey Rubes, everything just looks delicious I got to have some of everything" Emma laughed

"How on earth do you eat so much but have a good body!" Belle shock her head

"Secret" Emma winked and touch the side of her nose before she turned away and walked towards Regina who was already started eating. You could hear quiet mummers from everyone as they all made small talk as they ate. Once Emma was finished eating she stood up and slowly took of her shirt she heard Regina gasp and Emma couldn't help but give a chuckle Emma could hear many people wolf whistling as she slowing took her pants off purpose bending over in front of Regina so she could get a full few of her ass.

"If you're not careful dear I might make you go round two in front of all these people" Regina whispered as Emma sat back down and grabbing the sunscreen

"can you do my back" Emma smiled handing Regina the bottle of sunscreen after she squirted some on her hand to do her front

"Of course dear we can't have you getting burnt now can we" Regina purred into Emma's ear. Emma couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh. After they applied sunscreen to Emma she put her glasses on and laid on her stomach and started having a conversation with Regina about half an hour later she flipped sides so she was on her back and she fell into a light sleep. She didn't know how long as past but she felt a few drops of water drop on her stomach and she sighed in relief she then opened her eyes to see Henry above her with a bucket full of water a smirk on his face before Emma could say anything she was covered in water

"You're going to pay for that kid" Emma laughed as she jumped up and threw her glasses on the towel and ran after Henry when she caught him she threw him over her shoulder and walked towards the water and didn't stop until she was waist deep and then she threw Henry into the deeper end. He come up laughing. Emma dunked herself into the nice cool water and swam towards Henry who splashed her when got close she then splashed him back and so on and so forth. An Hour later Emma deicde she wanted to get out she turned around to see Regina observing her and she couldn't help but smirk

"oh this is gonna be good" she chuckled. She swan towards the shore until her feet touched the ground she went under one more time came back and slowly started walking to the shore. She looked Regina dead in the eye and Regina's eyes darken in arousal, Regina was standing by the time Emma got to her

"Like what you see" Emma purred and next thing she knows is she is up agaist a tree with Regina's lips on hers and making her way down her jaw to her throat sucking bitting and nipping Emma closed her eyes, put her head to the side to give Regina better accesses and moaned. All of a sudden they hear a female wolf whistle, and they were brought back to reality.

"Real mature wolf" Emma called out with a chuckle

"Emma" Regina moaned licking Emma's collar bone before she made her way back up to Emma's lips

"God woman you're going to be the death of me" Emma whispered into the kiss

"I've never heard of someone dying from have too much sex dear" Regina smirked. Emma just growled grabbed all the stuff and dragged Regina to the car. They made there way back to Emma's house were they had dinner and then got steamy sex until 12:00 when they feel asleep with Emma on top of Regina wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4! Yes 2 uploads in the one day :D I do not own once upon a time **

"_I've never heard of someone dying from have too much sex dear" Regina smirked. Emma just growled grabbed all the stuff and dragged Regina to the car. They made there way back to Emma's house were they had dinner and then got steamy sex until 12:00 when they feel asleep with Emma on top of Regina wrapped in each other's arms_

They woke the next morning at 10:00 with smiles on their faces. Emma snuggled into to Regina giving her a soft kiss on her neck before getting up.

"Where are you going" Regina mumbled

"Shower, care to join me" Emma smiled

"I would love to" Regina smiled and followed Emma into the bathroom. They both washed each other's hair and soaped each other down. Emma kissed Regina lightly on the lips before stepping out

"Don't forget we are going to Granny's for dinner" Emma called out as she walked into her room to reply to Ruby's text

"I haven't forgotten dear Henry has been reminding me every day this week" Regina laughed and shock her head as she walked out in a towel Emma of course was back asleep. She walked over towards where Emma's phone was as it just went off and she read it, it was from Wolf, Ruby Regina thought

:Should we invite Regina?: Regina was thinking where to and she went up

:Want to come out for a few drinks with Me, Belle, Ashely, Mulan, and Aora:

:After you have dinner with Regina and Henry of course :):

:Sure!:

Regina put the phone down and climbed back into bed and snuggled in with Emma wondering if Emma will ask her to go. Emma woke up to an empty bed at 4:00pm but beside her was a sticky note

_Good afternoon my love _

_I woke up at 2:00pm and you where still sound asleep I didn't want to wake up so I got up and went home to get ready for tonight I shall see you at Granny's diner at 6:00 don't be a minute late _

_-Gina 3 _

Emma could help but smile. She got up and started tidying up the house she started getting dressed at 5:00 she put on a short black dress it had long sleeves and it was backless (There will be a link at the bottom) and she put on black high heels they had spikes on the back. She put on make-up. By the time she was finished it was 5:45pm

"Shit" she mumbled and grabbed her phone and checked for any messages and she saw the one form Ruby

:Sure ill asked her when I get to Granny's sorry its late was asleep XD:

:All good both her and Henry are already here:

:Yeah I'm on my way now: Emma sent back as she grabbed her house keys and wallet and ran out of the house.

She opened the door to Granny's 5:58 the clock read

"Just in time Miss Swan" she could hear Regina chuckle. Emma couldn't help but laugh, she made her way towards the booth.

"Wow Ma you look beautiful!" Henry smiled

"Aww thanks kid" she smiled as she kissed his head

"I'm going out with Ruby and a few friends after dinner" Emma smiled

"Talking about that Gina did you want to come?"

"I mean I know its last minute because I was asleep"

"Miss Swan"

"I would of asked you eailer if I was awake"

"It will be fun to have you there

"Miss Swan

"I mean I know that we got to find someone to look after Henry last minute but.."

"Emma!" Regina called out

"What" Emma asked

"Breath dear and no that I got your attention"

"Yeah my sexual attention" Emma mumbled. You could hear Ruby gasp

"Henry dear why don't you go up and order dinner" Regina smiled handing Henry money

"Okay and just the usual?"

"Yes please dear" Regina smiled

"Okay" Henry said getting up and walking towards the counter

"I'll come" Regina smiled

"You bet your ass you will and I'll be the one making you" Emma replied with-out thinking. You could hear a cup smash

"Are you alright Ruby?" Henry asked

Ruby cleared her throat

"Um yeah I'm fine" Ruby smiled and then glared at Emma who was smirking. Henry made his way back to the set just as Emma got off the phone to her mother

"Hey kid after dinner your going to your grandparents" Emma smiled

"Awesome" Henry smiled. Ruby made her way over to the booth with their food. She narrowed her eyes at Emma who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Regina's coming" Emma smirked and then her eyes darken with arousal, Ruby let out a sexual growl

"She better clean up after herself then" Ruby whispered

"Ruby!" Regina snap

"Oh come on Regina everybody knows that youse two are fucking" Ruby said walked away from the table everyone in the diner was now staring at Emma and Regina. Both woman blushing Henry was just sitting there with a big smile on his face.

"Henry. You don't care that your mothers are dating?" Robin asked walking up to the booth

"Nope! I'm glad they are Operation Swan Queen has just came to a close" Henry Smiled up at him

"Operation Swan Queen?" the 3 adults asked confused.

"Well it was my idea, Ruby, Belle, Tink, Auroa, Mulan and Ashely where all in on it, I thought that maybe if you get drunk around Ruby you would finally admit your feelings about my Mum" Henry said looking at Emma

"So I told Ruby why don't you invite the girls over for a few drinks and play truth or dare and I said one of the dares has to be that Ruby slept with Emma cause I knew that when mum would find out about that she would get jealous and angry and would do anything to stop it from happening again. And I knew that once Emma gets drunk she will open up the fact that she loves my mum and she did. And the other day when I left Your house with grandma with ran into Robin he was looking for you" he said pointing at Regina

"I told him you were at Emma's knowing that yours where going to have sex so I sent him there so he would catch youse in the act so he would break up with you so you can be with Emma" Henry finished. No one knew how to respond

"Wow umm I don't know what to say I mean thanks kid but you could of done it differently" Emma said shocked

"Yes I agree with Emma on this I want to thank you but you could of done it differently why didn't you just come talk to us? And I'm sorry Henry but I'm going to have to ground you, you're not aloud to play video games for a week" Regina said sternly

"I'm sorry and yes mum" Henry sighed they ate the rest of their meal in silence. Regina and Emma both walked Henry up to his grandparents apartment

"Hello Regina, Hello Emma" Snow smiled and hugged both of the woman and then Henry

"Hello dear" Regina responded

"Hey mum, oh and Henry isn't allowed to play any video games for a week he is in serious trouble"

"Oh okay why?" Mary Margaret asked

"Henry can explain it to you we got to run" Emma said kissing Henry on the head and start walking towards the car. Regina just nodded her head and followed Emma but before she got too far she told Henry to behave. Regina and Emma made their way to the Rabbit Hole where they met up with the rest of the group.

"Ready to get drunk girls" Ruby smiled as she took a shot

"Ready!" they all responded as they too took a shot it wasn't until late that the Regina and Emma got home, both really drunk, they both took off their clothes slipped into bed and feel asleep

Emma's dress dce983256a6786df0535-f711071835b0727551c763a0cb07f963. .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry I've taken so long to write this one up a lot of stuff has happened :/ but yeah anyways here is chapter 5 and I do not own OUAT**

"_Ready!" they all responded as they too took a shot it wasn't until late that the Regina and Emma got home, both really drunk, they both took off their clothes slipped into bed and feel asleep_

Regina was the first to wake up from the to, she gave a slight groan because of the headache she had

"Go out they said, it will be fun they said" she grumbled, she heard someone laugh quietly she looked down and noticed two bright green eyes looking at her.

"Is me having a hang-over amusing Ms Swan?" Regina playfully glared. Emma bit her bottom lip to prevent her from laughing again.

"Ms Swan if you think this is funny, then there is a couch in the lounge-room with your name on it" Regina grumbled

"Aww Gina don't be like that" Emma giggled poking Regina's side and Regina squirmed

"Don't even think about it" Regina warned but before she could move Emma was straddling her and tickling her. Regina could help but yelp laugh and beg for her to stop, did Emma stop, no she didn't. Next thing we know Regina gained the strength and she rolled over so Emma was on her back. she bent down to where their lips where almost touching. Emma grabbed they a handful of Regina's hair and pulled her down so their lips touched in started out soft and then the tension built up and next thing we know Emma rolled them over so that she was on top her fingers lightly made their way down Regina's torso towards Regina's throbbing clit. Two of Emma's fingers swiped over Regina's folds. With that Regina bucked her hips

"Someone's happy to see me" Emma growled and thrusted too fingers into Regina's soaking core Regina gave a loud moan when she too thrusted too fingers into Emma. Emma brought their lips together as they both picked up a rhythm Emma made her way down Regina's neck sucking as she goes while her spare hands made scratched down Regina's stomach leaving nail marks as she goes Regina's spare hand, made her way to Emma's back digging in and dragging her nails down as both of them built each other up. With one last thrust and curl of both sets of fingers they both climaxed together screaming each-others name both of them passing out due to how intents the orgasm was they just came to when Ruby and Belle bursting through the door in just bra and underwear

"We heard yelling and screaming what's going on" Ruby rushed

"Umm" Belle looked away awkwardly

"We were having sex" Regina huffed. Emma just nuzzled into Regina and bit her neck. Regina gave a yelp and then slapped Emma. Ruby just stood there shaking her head

"Im going for a shower" Emma mumbled removing hers and regina's fingers so she could stand up, she then made her way to the bathroom

"Shit Gina how sharp are those claws of yours, and how hard did you suck her neck" Ruby asked shocked with wide eyes and then looked at Regina who looked guilty.

"It doesn't hurt" Emma called back

"Yeah that's what you say now wait till the water.."

"FUCKKKK!" Emma screamed. Regina was out of bed in a flash

"Emma honey are you okay" Regina asked running in

"Yes I'm fine I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much when the water touched it. I'm fine don't worry" Emma smiled at Regina and then bit her lip

"What?" Regina asked confused Emma just turned her head as the blush started to rise to her cheeks. Regina turned to face the mirror only to realise that her neck was covered in hickeys and her torso was covered in nail marks. Ruby laughed and left the two in the bathroom

"So umm since you're in here do you wanna join me?" Emma asking looking at Regina guilty

"Sure but no funny business other-wise we bother will be late for work" Regina said climbing into the shower

"And don't forget we have a meeting today at 1:00" Regina said narrowing her eyes at Emma

"And don't be late" She laughed poking Emma's chest. Emma laughed and relaxed as the too washed themselves and got out, got dressed and made their way down stairs.

"Okay you have to go other-wise you'll be late I'll see you at 1:00 my love" Regina said pushing Emma towards the front door

"Gesh if you wanted me gone you could of said that" Emma playfully bit back but made her way out the door but she turned around and placed a quick kiss on Regina's lips first.

"See you at one Babe" Emma smiled and walked towards her car. it was a long quiet day at the office and before Emma knew it, it was 12:45,

"Shit" she said to herself she grabbed her phone wallet car keys and the paper work she needed. And ran towards the car and made her way down to the town hall. By the time she pulled up it was 12:58 she ran into the town hall and threw the doors open with a loud bang making everyone jump and turn their heads

"Glad you could make it Sheriff Swan" Regina smirked

"Sorry im late I was filling out paper work" Emma lied. Everyone looked between Emma and Regina well more so their necks then anything and Snow raised her eye brow at Emma who sat down at the set at the other end of the table. The meeting went on and on and you know how Emma is in these meetings she was bored. She had an idea she pulled her phone onto her lap looking to make sure no one noticed and started texting Regina

**Emma: ****Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful**

Regina's phone vibrated in her pocket she grabbed it out look at who it was from and looked up to see Emma smiling at her. Regina then opened the phone and read the text her face going red as she does

**Regina: Emma what on earth are you doing you should be paying attention**

Regina text back but her phone on her lap and looked up to face Emma who's head was down reading the text and a smirk placed on her lips

**Emma: As should you Madam Mayor? And while I got your attention Gina that y****ou're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home**

Emma sent the text with a bigger smirk then she had before looked up and noticed Regina's face when she read the text

**Regina: Ms Swan! Can't you behave yourself for once and pay attention that couch still has your name on it**

This time it was Regina who was smirking and noticed the little frown on Emma's then turned into a smiled and Regina noticed eyes darkened *Oh no this can't be good* she thought to herself

**Emma: Your legs are like an Oreo Cookie - I wanna split them and eat all the good stuff in the middle**

Emma looked up and saw Regina's face her jaw open and saw Regina's head snapped up and eyes dark. What the two woman didn't know was that everybody noticed what they were doing but decided to carry on with the meeting want to see how it would turn out

**Regina: EMMA! **

Emma couldn't help but chuckle

**Emma: Yes Madam Mayor oh by the way I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs**

Regina knew that the last text Emma just sent might be the worst of them all by the look on Emma's face. Regina read it clamped her thighs closed as well as her eyes and let out a soft moan. Snow who was sitting beside Regina saw the text messages that the woman were sending to each other

"Regina are you okay?" Snow asked with a tilt of the head Regina's eyes opened faster than anything

"Yes dear I'm fine" Regina said quickly and then replied to Emma

**Regina: Ms Swan! I'm not going to ask you again stop texting me and pay attention **

**Emma: Your replying so that kinda makes me believe you want to hear more don't you Madam mayor you love it when I talk dirty to you. Why don't we cut this meeting short and I take you home and fuck you with my mouth Madam Mayor would you like that me fucking you with me mouth making you climax so hard then fuck you with my fingers so you're not able to walk tomorrow ;) **

Regina looked down at the text message but before she could reply Emma kept sent a few more pick up lines

**Emma: Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore - my face should be among them  
Emma: Do you know your ABC's? Cause I wanna give you the 22nd letter of the alphabet  
Emma: Baby, I'm like a firefighter, I find 'em hot and leave 'em wet!**

And that all it took

"Everyone out now!" Regina yelled her eyes dark with arousal everyone looked at Regina and then Emma whose eyes were a dark blue and getting darker by the minute

"But what about the meeting" Charming asked

"Post phone it until tomorrow same time" Regina growled and nearly ran out of the building Emma smirked and she felt her phone vibrate

**Regina: Home now**

Was all it said Emma stood up and walked out of the room everyone knew what was going to happen. When Emma got home she walked into the house and made her way to the bed room where she was thrown on the bed by Regina and Emma made that promise she fucked Regina with her mouth and fingers until 7:00 the next morning both having more orgasm then they every have had. They both clasped and closed their eyes but not before putting on an alarm for 12. At 12:00 the alarm went off both woman woke up rubbing their eyes. Both woman where sore they both had scratches on their stomach back and thighs and they had hickeys everywhere

"Wow Gina that was the best sex I've ever had" Emma yawned and walked towards the shower and Regina followed

"Your telling me" both woman where running late and by the time they made it to the meet it was 1:10 and Emma walked in fine well with a slight limb but Regina was limping badly to at that. Snow being Snow ran up to Regina

"Oh god Regina what happened are you okay how madly hurt are you" Snow asked with a worried face

"I'm fine dear, just a bit sore but I'm fine" they heard Emma snort and Regina couldn't help but glare at her

"My god Gina how rough where you two last night" Ruby asked smirking Emma's face paled and Regina's went bright red

"Belle and I came over last night to check if youse wanted to hang out but when we got into the house.." Ruby was started rambling

"Ruby!" Regina huffed warningly

"Yeah" Ruby looked up and then looked at Emma who was getting paler by the minute and Ruby noticed Emma eyes the fear in them

"OMG im sorry Emma are you alright" Ruby asked running towards Emma who nearly clasped

"Emma, you need to breath, Emma breath okay breath you need to calm down and breath" Ruby was screaming at her Emma let out a shaky breath, and then looked up at Ruby then towards Regina who looked terrified and Emma breath hitched as she realised how rough she was and then started crying

"Emma, sweet heart" Regina called running towards Emma all her pain forgotten about

"It's okay, I'm fine, Emma im alright please don't cry" Regina said holding Emma while she cried in her arms


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, there is going to be a big twist in these next few chapters :D I'm so excited to wright them! So here is chapter 6! **

"_It's okay, I'm fine, Emma im alright please don't cry" Regina said holding Emma while she cried in her arms _

After Emma's brake down, Regina sent her home to get some rest, but what the people didn't noticed was that hook had been missing over the last couple of days and that he just got back with none other than Regina's evil mother Cora. Cora was hiding when Regina dropped of the blonde and then left to go to work. Cora waited 2hrs before she made her way to the door as Regina and walked in.

"Emma?" Cora called out

"Is that you Gina?" Emma called

"Yes sweet heart can you come down stairs please" Cora called out

"Ok babe" Emma yelled walking down the stairs

"Feeling better?" Cora asked noticing the red eyes and puffy cheeks

"Sorta I'm sorry I was so rough last night I didn't mean to hurt you" Emma was blabbering

"Sweet heart It's okay I've told you enough times I'm fine okay sweet heart" Cora smiled holding Emma's cheek

"So what are doing home early?" Emma asked confused

"Oh yes I wanted to teach you something" Cora smiled

"What's that?"

"Removing ones heart and placing it in there lovers body" Cora eyes lit up

"Okay sounds awesome!" Emma smiled as Cora grabbed her own heart and waited for the blonde to grab hers and she did. Then Cora shoved her heart in Emma's grabbed Emma's heart put it in a box and transformed back into herself laughing evilly

"Love is weakness my dear and now I control the savoir" Cora smiled

"You won't get away with this wait until" Emma started but before she could finish Cora grabbed hold of her and puffed them both away. When Emma eyes adjusted she realised she was on Hook's boat.

"Killian" Emma screamed

"I miss hearing you scream my name" Hook laughed and walked into the light with Cora

"What do you want with me" Emma glared

"Oh I want my daughter but If she is happy she won't want to get rid of snow white and prince charming and that's what I'm going to do bring Regina Snow White's heart" Cora smiled evilly

"NOOO!" Emma screamed trying to get out of the shackles

"Oh yes and you dear are going to tell Regina you don't love her and you never have and never will" Cora smiled

"She won't believe me we both have the true loves Tattoo" Emma sneered

"Bullshit" Cora roared and ripped Emma's shirt off her body and there it was the tattoo

"No" Cora growled

"Yes and she will find me and when she does, well then Cora you better know how to run" Emma growled

"Hook why you are doing this" Emma looked at him with a glare

"You humiliated me in front of everyone and you left me for Regina" Hook shrugged

"You where fucking Tink behind by bloody back you stupid ass pirate" Emma screamed. That's when Cora slapped her

"You will not speak to him like that" Cora growled

"Oh so you Cora's bitch now aye Killian or were you always her bitch" Emma smirked. This time Cora grabbed a knife and cut down Emma's tip thigh. Emma let out a hiss

"Anything else you want to say to him" Cora growled

"Yes actually"

"1, the sex was horrible 2, you don't know how to pleasure a girl 3, you smell like rum and rotten fish all the time a big turn off I might add, 4.." Emma smirked

"Enough" Cora screamed and brought the knife from down placed it under her right breast and dragged diagonally across Emma's torso so it ended on her left hip. Emma couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"Regina will find me" Emma voice started to brake

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen" Cora smiled and left Emma there bleeding

"Come on Killian we don't have much time" Cora yelled

"Coming" Hook yelled and went after Cora. And they left Emma bleeding and dying.

**3 Days Later **

"Regina please come please" Emma begging

"She isn't going to come for you dear I've told you this" Cora's voice was to be heard

"Where is she" Emma sobbed

"She thinks you ran, everyone things you ran,"

"NO!" Emma screamed

"NO!" she screamed with more tears coming down her face

"no" she whispered.

"Please I have to see her please" Emma begged

"Now why would I do that" Cora raised her eye brow

"Don't you want to see your daughter happy,?" Emma whispered

"My daughter will be happy once I give her yore's and Snow's heart" Cora chuckled

"You won't get away with this" Emma rasped

"I already have dear, they all think that you left Storybrooke that you ran" Cora smiled

"How could you do this to your daughter, how could you break her heart again you took her true love from her once because you're a fucking bitch and wanted her queen your nothing but a fucking bitch Cora everyone hates you, your nothing but a evil bitch. Regina will never love you once she finds out you took me away from her she will hate you more and more, if you want your daughters love you should of just let us be together not kidnap me and take me away" Emma screamed. That did it Cora forgot that she put her heart in Emma's body and stabbed herself. Emma letting out a hollow scream and Cora dropping to the ground

"Emma!" Regina's voice could be heard

"Down here" Emma managed to get out before everything went black


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is chapter 7 I do not own OUAT and I know this chapter is short but that's how's its meant to be**

"_Emma!" Regina's voice could be heard _

"_Down here" Emma managed to get out before everything went black_

Emma groaned and woke up slowly squinting into the light

"Where am I" she mumbled

"In the hospital" Regina replied softly. Emma's eyes shot open and sat up fast

"Woah Emma calm down" Regina said putting and arm on Emma shoulder Emma just shrugged it off angry flared in her

"what the hell am I doing here" she growled

"Em please calm down" ruby said walking over

"Fuck off" Emma sneered

"Emma what happened" snow said sadly. Emma growled and ripped the Needles and cords out of her body and made her way to the door.

"Emma we haven't found your heart calm down" snow pleaded

"Calm down you want me to calm down youse all thought I ran!" Emma screamed

"Your mother kid-napes nearly kills me and youse think I ran! What the fuck!" Emma screamed her once green eyes are now almost black

"Belle what's wrong with Emma" Regina eyes are wide

"When Cora stapled Emma, I'm assuming it was Cora heart in Emma body, if so then the blood and dark magic from Cora's heart is running though Emma's blood stream, but even when we find Emma heart and but in her chest she will still have the darkness from Cora heart" belle whispered.

"And it's all your fault" Emma screamed waving her hands at everyone in the room which included; Regina, Henry, snow, charming, ruby and belle

"How is it our fault" snow gapped

"Youse all stopped looking for me, did youse even look! Probably not, youse all just assumed I ran!" Emma screamed with tears running down her face

"Em" Regina said walking towards Emma

"No don't come any closer, I trusted you I love you and you didn't bother looking for me! What is it with your mum and killing everyone that you fall in love with first Daniel and then almost me!" Emma screamed throwing her hands in the air,

"You know what she said, she said she wasn't going to stop until she has snows heart she was going to kill me and my mother just for you Regina!" Emma cried and fell on her knees bearing her head in her hands.

"Am I late" hooks voice was to be heard

"YOU!" Emma jumped and and screamed

"You did this to me," Emma snarled

"Hay I came here to return you heart" hook said holding out the book Regina ran over and grabbed it pulled the box out and turned and faced Emma

"Here" Regina said calmly

"No! I said don't touch me" Emma cried running out of the room

"EMMA!" Everyone called out and ran after her. Emma just ran. When she stopped running she realized she was outside the cottage in the forest the on mr gold owned she walked in shut and locked the door and walked to the  
couch where she just clasped on it and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello chapter 8 here!.. I don't not own OUAT**

_"EMMA!" Everyone called out and ran after her. Emma just ran. When she stopped running she realized she was outside the cottage in the forest the on Mr Gold owned she walked in shut and locked the door and walked to the  
couch where she just clasped on it and cried._

Emma sweet heart" Regina soft voice called out

"How could you think I ran Gina you out of all people" Emma sniffled

"I'm sorry, I know sorry won't cut it but I thought you ran because of how you hurt me I was terrified you left me but when I saw mum in town I knew something was up and I followed her here and I couldn't find you but after the 3rd day when I heard you scream I found you and I found mum in the floor dead I ripped her heart out as soon as I got to you Emma I'm so sorry I thought you ran" Regina cried and moved Emma's head on her lap and stroked her hair Emma just jumped of the seat

"Get out" she sneered whipping her tears

"What?" Regina asked dumb folded

"I said get out now" Emma growled

"Emma please don't do this, this isn't you, you got to let me return your heart please come back to me what about our tattoos" Regina begged, Emma ripped of the hosptail gown and looked down at the tattoo it was fading

"No!," Regina screamed and cried

"No this can't be happing please Emma please don't do this please!" Regina sobbed

"It can't fade please you can't let it fade Emma I love you please" Regina cried rushing towards Emma who stepped back

"You mother is right, love is weakness" Emma muttered.

"Leave or I will make you leave" Emma said glaring at the now sobbing Regina

"No please don't make me leave, Emma please just let me kiss you or hold you or something please" Regina sobbed falling to her knees

"Why would I let you do that, you thought I ran, I loved you Regina I still do I know it's here somewhere but I can't not now you thought I ran you should know but know I don't run anymore, How could you think I ran I thought you loved me, you obviously don't love me enough," Emma growled

"I do, I do love you, I have always loved you when I thought you ran I didn't leave the house I couldn't I was so heartbroken I thought you left me, I never knew if you were coming back, after 3 days went by I didn't know what to think, after the 2nd day my mother came to my door and I knew something was up, I followed her to Killian's ship, hopping I would find something that could link me to where you could be I didn't stop looking, every time they left the boat I would climb on to see if I could find you and I couldn't I looked every were, where I found you was going to be the next place I looked but then I heard you scream and I had to follow it. I found you at last and you were dying you were covered in dry blood and you had scares every were, and when my mother stab herself blood was pouring out of your body I didn't know what to do I shoved my heart in your chest so we linked so you wouldn't die, my mother's evil magic and her blood runs through your veins now and when I put my heart in your chest it just made it worse you need to take you heart back Emma, please, it might not take all the darkness away you have a few dark spots in your once bright heart but please just put it back, Henry is completely broken so is everyone else, I know you have every right to be mad at us, we all thought you ran which was idiotic and stupid and your parents are the first ones who thought of it, and I was stupid enough to believe them, Henry didn't believe them he kept thinking you were here, he didn't know where but just some were here, he cried himself to sleep in my arms both nights and I cried myself to sleep in his, he never gave up he looked everywhere for you, just thinking you needed time. No one looked for you because your parents believed that you ran. I'm so sorry Emma please forgive me" Regina's body shook as she sobbed

"Regina.." Emma started but before she could finish Regina ripped Emma's heart of her own chest and placed it in Emma's. Emma stared with wide eyes, she didn't know how to react when all of a sudden she found her voice

"Gina" Emma whispered before falling to the ground unconscious


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 sorry it took me so long I've had writes block and been busy I hope you enjoy I do not own OUAT**

"Gina" Emma whispered before falling to the ground unconscious

It's been a week since Emma has fell unconscious, Regina has tried everything true loves kiss, take out Emma's heart putting it back in, taking out her own heart and putting it in Emma's chest nothing was working. Every day Regina would look at Emma's tattoo and it was getting fainter and fainter every day.

"How am I going to get her to fall back in love with me" Regina sobbed to Ruby

"Regina, this is Emma we are talking about she can't and won't stop loving you" Ruby tried reassuring her

"Her tattoo is fading and the darkness is getting worse its taking toll of her heart she is going to become known to the darkness, I don't want to see her angry and in pain I don't what her to go through what I went through" Regina sobbed whipping her tears

"Gina?" Emma whispered

"Emma baby you're okay" Regina cried

"I'm fine Gina, what happened?" Emma's asked confused

"And why do I feel angry" Emma almost growled before the flashes over the last few days come through her mind

"Wait never mind I remember" snarled Emma

"Emma please don't do this, please" Regina cried

"Don't do what give up on you like you did to me" Emma's once green eyes turning violet

"Ma!" a voice called out and come barrelling into the room

"You're awake" Henry smiled and then frowned noticing his mother's eyes are now violet instead of the forest green they once were. He walked over slowly

"Ma can I give you a hug a kiss?" Henry asked not wanting to set his angry mother off she couldn't form any words in her mouth so she just gave a slight nod Henry beamed and then gave his mother a hug and kiss and everyone could see her eyes flicker from violet to green and then back once he let go.

"Emma sweet heart I'm going to hold your hand okay" Regina whispered. Emma just tensed as Regina grabbed her hand eyes flickering backwards and forwards.

"Emma" Regina whispered and then kissed her cheek violet eyes turned the once forest green they where

"Gina! Make it stop I want it gone the darkness take it away" Emma sobbed

"Emma" Regina sobbed hearing the pain in her voice and then kissed her on her lips. Emma's hands made their way into Regina's hair forcing her more into the kiss eyes flickering

"I love you" Emma sobbed and then kissed Regina again and a white glow wrapped around the two woman, the broke the kiss with gasp as Emma's body shown bright

"Gina what's going on" Emma asked terrified

"I don't know" Regina gasp and then noticed it was coming from her ribs. She lifted up her dress and saw that the tattoo was there and full again

"Emma" Regina sobbed with so much emotion

"Gina, I'm never going to be able to get rid of this darkness am I?" Emma asked

"No I don't think so sweet heart" Regina hushed and stroked the blonde hair

"Will you be able to help me?, if I get angry can you youse magic on me or do something to bring me back?" Emma asked with pleading eyes

"I'll try not use magic on you but yes sweet heart, I'll try my best and Henry will be able to help and Ruby and Belle and your.."

"Don't say the last word" Emma growled

"I want nothing to do with them they gave up with-out even trying I don't want to see or talk to them I don't want Henry around them I don't want any contact with them what so ever, I don't care if they are my parents I don't care what they have to say I don't want anything to do with them" Emma growled the violet eyes taking over again.

"Okay sweet heart whatever you say" Regina whispered

"Gina, can we go home?" Emma asked trying to control her angry

"Henry can you go get Dr Whale?" Regina asked looking at her son who just nodded and ran towards the door

"We just got to check with Dr Whale first okay" Regina smiled

"Okay" Emma whispered

"Why didn't anyone bother getting me the minute she woke up" Huffed Dr Whale as he walked in. Regina couldn't help but blush.

"I wanted to calm her down so she doesn't fire ball you?" Regina shrugged. Dr Whale gave a Emma a quick look over.

"Emma you are good to go, but I want you to rest for the next couple of days, yes youse two can have sex or make love etc, but I want you to rest okay Emma" Dr Whale said looking between Regina and Emma. Emma just gave a slight nod and he left so Emma could collect her things, she waved her hand over her body and changed into black tights and a singlet. And then they made their way to Regina's car.

**A/N:- sorry it took so long just been busy, and had writers block and yeah but any who I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think of so far. ill try and write up a few more chapters over the next few days :) so I shall see cause I have had major writes block and yeah hopefully I can work something out **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't written in a while I've had writers block but I hope you like it I do not OUAT **

"_Emma you are good to go, but I want you to rest for the next couple of days, yes youse two can have sex or make love etc, but I want you to rest okay Emma" Dr Whale said looking between Regina and Emma. Emma just gave a slight nod and he left so Emma could collect her things, she waved her hand over her body and changed into black tights and a singlet. And then they made their way to Regina's car. _

They got home in no time and Regina made her famous lasagne Henry, Emma and Regina all ate at the table quietly

"Ma" Henry looked up to his blonde mother whose eyes were flickering between violet and green

"Yeah kid" she asked calmly

"I want you to know that I love you and I never gave up looking for you, I was so angry at Grandma and Grandpa giving up right away everyone looked for you we looked every were apart from Hook's ship because that was the last place anyone would think you would be I know mum looked there a couple of times but Grandma and Grandad refused to look for you tell us to give up that there is no point, you never gave up looking for them even though it took you 28 years and being in and out of the foster system and having to brake a curse and everything you been through so much just to find them and they gave up just like that, I just wanted to tell you me, mum, belle and ruby we never gave up we love you" Henry told his mother with tears running down his face. Emma didn't know how to react she just sat there tears falling down her face, eyes flickering,

"Henry" Emma whispered. Henry got up made his way around the table and gave his mother a hug she held on tight not letting go.

"How about we go watch a movie?" said Regina soft soothing voice as she observed Henry holding his broken mother.

"Okay" Emma whispered

"Youse to go get comfy and pick out a movie I'll be right out did you want anything to drink?"

"Can I have a warm milk please?" Henry asked grabbing his mother's hand and walking her towards the lounge-room.

"Emma?" Regina whispered

"I'll have some of that famous Apple Cider" Emma replied and followed Henry to the lounge-room. Henry picked out Robin Hood, (Ironic I know) they waited until Regina returned before pressing play Regina sat down beside Emma and pulled her against her chest and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and Henry laid on the floor in front of the TV and then he pressed play by the end of the movie Henry was asleep so Emma picked him up and carried him to his bed and then Regina and Emma made their way to their bedroom.

"Emma.." Regina was going to asked but before she could finish the sentence Emma had her up against the door Emma lips against hers it was soft at first and then it got more passionate. Regina pushing Emma back until the reach the bed

"Emma I want to make love to you tonight" Regina whispered and undressed Emma and then herself and then lightly pushed Emma on the bed

"Is that alright?" Regina asked the blonde woman below her, eyes flickering Emma just nodded. Emma and Regina made love all night and as they were dozing off a white glow surrounded both them and they fell into deep sleep. They woke the next morning and Emma decided she was going to have a few days of work so with in those days she spent it in the Mills house its been a week now since she hasn't left the house and Henry insists they go to Granny's for dinner. Emma thought It would be a good idea, to get out of the house for a bit, she was still trying to control her anger sometimes she would lash out other times she was alright and there where this slight chances that she blocks both Regina and Henry out and lock herself in the bathroom. So they went out for dinner, they walked into Granny's everyone stopped what they were doing looked up and gasped as they saw the saviour walk in behind Henry. Mr Gold made his way over to the small family

"Hello Dearies, Regina Henry do you mind I have something to tell Emma" he smirked

"Not going to happen Imp" Regina growled

"It's okay Gina, ill be fine go find us a booth" Emma reassured her. Emma's eyes still flickering

"So I see your trying to control your anger dearie but instead why don't you let it control you, it's never going away, you have to live with it but I guess its good practice since you are pregnant" Mr Gold mocked

"Wait what?" Emma nearly shirked eyes now violet not only with anger but with fear

"I said your pregnant dear, obviously you and Regina made love or something because you have a small child growing inside your stomach"

"NO!" Emma snarled

"No I can't be" she repeated. This got the diners attention everyone looking over at Mr Gold and Emma.

"You're lying I can't be" she snarled again her violet eyes going darker by the minute

"I don't lie Miss Swan" Mr Gold said before walking past her and out of the Diner

"No this can't be happing" Emma growled and before Regina had time to make it over to Emma Ruby was already there

"Emma calm down you need to stay calm, because if you are its not good for you or the baby" Ruby tried calming down the angry saviour

"No, I'm not pregnant that imp is lying" Emma screamed eyes now dark and two fire balls light in her hands

"That fucking imp is lying" Emma repeated

"He isn't Emma I can sense it you are pregnant we can go to doctor Whale for a test if you want proof but he is telling the truth Emma you need to believe" Ruby told her

"I'm not pregnant" Emma snarled before disappearing she ended up in the hospital.

"I need to see Dr Whale ASAP" Emma snarled at the closest nurse who just nod her head and ran off to find the doctor

"Emma what seems to be the problem" Dr Whale asked walking up to the furious blonde

"The fucking Imp said I was pregnant and I'm here to have a test" She snarled her eyes almost black

"Okay right this way Miss Swan" Dr Whale did the test and he left to give Emma some time to come down while he went to get the results. He came back 10 minutes later

"So am I Pregnant or not" Emma growled

"Yes" was all Dr Whale said and ran out the door before the blonde could light him on fire.

**A/N: so yeah another big plot twist :) I tired making this chapter longer as my other ones have been short I hope youse enjoyed reading it! And I hope you like the story so far. Don't forget to review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyyyy I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages but I have other stories I am writing, if you haven't read them please give them ago :) but yeah here is chapter 11, I do not own OUAT as you all know **

"_Yes" was all Dr Whale said and ran out the door before the blonde could light him on fire._

You could hear things getting thrown around in the room and a lot of screaming

"Hello Regina," Whale said over the phone

"Yes, Emma is here and she might need you to calm her down, yes she is pregnant, and yes you are the what is called the father of the child" Whale said answering all the questions the brunette asked and then there was a puff of purple smoke.

"Bloody hell Regina, a bit of warning next time" Whale glared but before Regina could ask were Emma was she came storming out

"Emma sweetheart" Regina called out and ran to her girlfriend

"So we are having a baby" Regina smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness

"Yeah we are" Emma growled

"Emma this is amazing news" Regina smiled bright

"And Darling" Regina said standing in front of the blonde

"Come back to me please" She whispered and learned forward to give Emma a kiss as soon as Regina's lips touched Emma's her eyes where green again

"Gina, I'm scared" Emma whispered as she pulled back from the kiss

"Of what sweetheart?" Regina asked as their foreheads touch, what happens if I lose control when the baby is inside of me and I end up killing her and we have a miscarriage or what happens if I lose control after she or he is born and I hurt him or her, I don't want to hurt him or her Gina" Emma cried softly

"Oh Emma," Regina cooed and whipped away the tears that were making their way down Emma's face

"Henry and I won't let that happen, and if you feel like your getting out of control tell me ASAP and I'll bring you back" Regina whispered

"Okay" Emma hushed and then locked eyes with her girlfriend

"I love you" Emma whispered

"And I love you to my princess" Regina smiled and then kissed Emma again

**A/N: IM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT PLEASE DON'T GET MAD! I will try and make my next chapter extra-long yeah?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! :D again sorry for my last chapter being so short _ I just couldn't think of anything but here is chapter 12! I hope you enjoy **

"_And I love you to my princess" Regina smiled and then kissed Emma again _

"Really Gina" Emma scrunched her nose up at her girlfriend

"You know I hate it when you call me princess" Emma pouted. Regina just laughed and kissed Emma pout

"I know you do, but sometimes I can't help it" Regina laughed

"Let's get you home, we have to tell Henry and your parents that you are indeed pregnant and as much as I have to say it, I think you should visit Gold and tell him your sorry" Regina said holding her hand out to the blonde.

"Alright we can tell Henry and my parents but do I have to apologise to the imp" Emma frowned

"Yes sweetheart you do" Regina said softly running her fingers over Emma's knuckles. It wasn't until they got outside that Regina realised she puffed herself to the hospital.

"Gina, where is your car?" Emma asked confused

"I didn't bring it, I might of puffed myself here" Regina chuckled nervously

"Okay, umm, hang on" Emma said scratching the back of her neck

"Huh?" Regina replied and without warning Emma puffed them back to the house where, Snow, David, Henry, Ruby and Belle were all waiting.

"So what's the news" Ruby grinned

"So umm yeah, we are having a baby" Emma stuttered

"OMG congrats" Ruby squealed and ran up to Emma and Regina giving them a bone crushing hug

"Argh, you can let go now Ruby" Emma scrunched her nose up and groaned while she tried wiggling herself out of the wolfs grasp

"Aww Em don't be like that" Ruby cooed hugging Emma tighter Emma just huffed and then puffed herself out of Ruby's arms and Ruby lost balance and feel face first into the ground

"Ow Em that really hurt" Ruby fake pouted

"I told you to let go" Emma said poking her tongue out at Ruby

"Congratulations sweetheart" Snow said with a smile holding her daughters hand

"Yes Congratulations" David agreed and put his hands on Emma's shoulder

"Uhh thanks" Emma shrugged

"And congratulations to you to Regina" Snow smiled giving Regina a big hug

"YAY I get a baby brother or sister" Henry smiled and ran up to Emma to give her a hug and then hug Regina

"Congratulations" Belle smiled as she walked up to the family and slide her arm around Ruby's waist

"Thanks everyone" Emma said feeling uncomfortable with all the attention

"Right, well Ruby we better get going" Belle said facing her girlfriend

"Oh, youse don't want to stay for dinner" Regina asked with a frown

"She didn't mean it like that Gina" Ruby frowned

"Hey only I'm aloud to call her Gina, find your own nick-name" Emma pouted. Regina just lifted her eyebrow at Emma.

"What?" Emma frowned

"Nothing sweetheart" Regina chuckled

"God you can be such a cutie at times" Regina chuckled poking Emma's cheek, Emma just swatted her hand.

"What did she mean, if she didn't mean it like that then" Emma huffed then squinted at the Belle and Ruby

"Emma, don't it's no big deal" Regina hushed Emma trying to calm her down before she loses control. Emma went to open her mouth only to have Regina wave her hand at her to be quiet. Emma frowned and crossed her arms.

"Seriously, Emma I don't get you, One thing you're happy, next you all sooky, then you get angry, then you get sooky again it's so hard to keep up" Ruby complained

"Well" Emma started and Regina quickly pulled Emma into a kiss

"Uhh?" Belle as really confused

"I was saving both your arse, go now," Regina waved and them

"Regina, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was" Belle started

"No dear, it's okay you don't need to explain" Regina smiled

"Um okay" Belle gave her a small smile and the girls left without another word. Emma just huffed and stormed into the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long 9 months" Regina sighed

"Are you two staying for dinner" Regina asked with a smile

"Only if you want us to" Snow smiled

"Of course" Regina smiled and ushered them into the kitchen where Emma was snacking on a red apple.

"If you wanted my forbidden fruit, you could of asked dear" Regina smirked. Emma almost choked on the apple.

"Ewww Mum" Henry complained covering his ears

"I did not need to hear that" Snow grumbled and shock her head not wanting the image of her daughter eating Regina out.

"Well I know what I want for dessert" Emma purred and winked at Regina

"Emma!" Snow shouted and covered her ears

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew" Henry chanted and ran out of the kitchen

"Call me when dinner is ready" He called before he left. Both Emma and Regina burst into laughter.

"And what would that be dear" Regina whispered seductively and walked slowly to Emma

"Oh you know your famous apple pie" Emma purred and took a few steps to Regina with a big smirk. Emma kissed Regina's collar bone and slowly went up to her pulse point where Emma bit down and sucked on it Regina let out a gasp and grabbed hold of Emma waist slightly digging her nails in Emma let out a soft groan then bit down harder.

"Fuck Emma" Regina moaned and bucked her hips that's when they heard someone cough Emma looked up to see her parents looking everywhere but at them.

"Uhh sorry mum" Emma chuckled nervously scratching the back of her neck, Regina cleared her throat went around Emma and started to make dinner with her face red as tomato.

"Haha, umm it's okay, uh do you need help Regina" Snow said awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot

"Um yes please," Regina replied with a smile.

"Okay so what do you want me to do" Snow said walking to Regina

"Can you cut the vegetables please" Regina smiled handing Snow a board and knife.

"Yep," Snow smiled and started cutting the vegies up. Emma went and sat on the other side of the bench so she could watch her girlfriend cook. About 15 minutes later Regina looked up after she could feel Emma's eyes on her the whole time.

"What?" Regina asked with a frown

"Nothing, can't I look at my beautiful girlfriend while she cook?" Emma chuckled and then looked at Regina's neck then bit her lip.

"How bad is it" Regina sighed

"Uh not that bad" Emma blushed. Regina squinted her eyes at the blonde and walked into the lounge-room where the mirror was hanging.

"EMMA SWAN-MILLS, I MEAN EMMA SWAN, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WOMEN" Regina yelled marching back into the kitchen to glare at her girlfriend who had a big goofy smile on her face

"What?" Regina asked confused as she went back to working on dinner

"I like the sound of that Emma Swan-Mills, it has a nice ring to it" Emma smiled Snow just looked between her daughter and Regina and then at Charming who had a big smile on his face as he was looking between his daughter and he girlfriend both Emma and Regina noticed that they were looking between them.

"What?" Both women asked in unison and both with confused faces, that's when Snow and David burst into laughter

"What's so funny" Emma whined

"You two, you are both just so cute together and I'm so happy that you're both happy and it was just so cute and funny when you both said what at the same time it's just so good to see you both have that big smile and twinkle in your eye" Snow blabbed

"Okay, Okay" Emma waved her hand at her mother to stop. Regina just chuckled

"SEE!" Snow smiled and yelled and through her hands at them

"You both act like a married couple and you aren't" Snow smiled

"You should get married" Henry smiled as he comes into the kitchen to get a drink of juice

"Dinner is almost ready sweetheart, can you and David set up the table please" Reina smiled at her son

"Sure" Henry frowned and showed David where the plates, cups and cutlery are. Emma just sat there not knowing what to say or do.

"Umm, I'm gonna go clean up" Emma said and exited the kitchen as fast she can, hoping Regina didn't see the tear slip from her eye. Regina just sighed when Emma ran from the kitchen and Snow just frowned, both the boys came back in a few minutes later.

"Where is Ma gone?" Henry asked with a frown

"She went to wash up and so should you" Regina said with no tone in her voice

"Umm okay" Henry said with a confused face and walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready" Regina called 5 minutes later when neither Emma or Henry walked back into the kitchen, she heard someone running down the stairs nor she knew it was Henry.

"Henry what have I told you about running down the stairs like that" Regina huffed when Henry walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mum I forgot" Henry laughed

"It's okay just don't forget next time and did you see Emma while you were there?" Regina sighed knowing what Henry was like.

"I went to look for her but when I got into you're room the bathroom door was locked, I knocked on it to see if Ma was in there and to see if she was alright but she didn't reply" Henry frowned as he sat down at the dinner table.

"I'll be right back" Regina sighed and got up from the tale to walk to hers and Emma's bedroom

"Emma, sweetheart, are you in there dinner is ready" Regina called knocking on the bathroom door

"I'm not hungry" replied a muffled voice

"Emma, you have to come eat, you're not only feeding yourself anymore remember" Regina sighed and lend her head on the door, no reply come. She knocked again

"Please baby, open up" Regina whispered softly

"No, I'm not hungry, and can you go away please" Emma replied and Regina new she's crying and probably still is.

"I'll get Henry to bring up dinner and sit it outside the door for you" Regina relied and walked back towards the dining room.

"Henry, your mother is being stubborn and won't come down can you please take her dinner up to her" Regina sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah sure" Henry said quickly grabbing his blonde mothers plate of food and her cutlery

"I'll come back for her drink" Henry replied and walked up the stairs in the room, that's when he saw his mother curled up on the bed eyes open and he could see the tears falling down her face

"Here you go Ma, and I'll bring you up something to drink in a few minutes" Henry whispered setting down the plate and cutlery on the bedside table. Emma sat up slowly and then grabbed for the plate, and then Henry returned with a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks Hen" Emma whispered in a hoarse voice

"Are you okay Ma" Henry asked standing at the side of the bed

"Yeah I'm fine kid, you better hurry up you don't want your food getting cold" Emma gave Henry a sad smile. He went to open his mouth to say something but Emma just shook her head telling him she didn't want to talk about it

"Okay, I'll be back to check up on you when I'm finished my dinner okay" He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and went down into the dinning-room

"Is she eating?" Regina asked as Henry walked in

"Yeah she is on the bed, she was crying when I walked In" Henry frowned.

"I'll talk to her once we are finished dinner" Regina frowned but continued eating

"Did you want me to?" Snow asked

"Uh yeah you can before me if you want" Regina said looking at Snow

"Okay" Snow smiled and they ate dinner in slience

"I'll do the dishes" Henry smiled and stood up and cleared every bodies plates and that while Snow went up to talk to her daughter

"Hey Emma" Snow said softly climbing onto the bed Emma just looked up, after she finished eating she laid back down and curled up again.

"Hey" Emma whispered

"What's wrong" Mary Margaret frown and stroked Emma's hair

"Why doesn't Regina want to marry me" Emma cried

"We are about to have a baby but yet she can't marry me" Emma cried

"Oh sweetheart, she probably does want to marry you no doubt about it but maybe now isn't the right time for her" Snow suggested with a slight shrug.

"I think you both should sit down and talk about it one night don't you" Snow asked. Emma did reply. Snow just sighed and got of the bed and walked out of the room,

"Hey we will take Henry tonight you and Emma talk" Snow smiled at Regina and put her hand on Regina's shoulder

"Okay, and was she upset because of what Henry asked?" Regina said knowing very well the answer to the question, Snow just nodded her head.

"Trust me I don't want to marry her, she I the love of my life the only, but" Regina sighed

"But you're worried that she will leave you" Snow whispered

"Oh Regina you both worry way too much, If Emma is this upset about thinking you don't want to marry her I don't think she going to leave you, she loves you way too much to just get up and leave" Snow whispered hugging Regina

"That's true" Regina sighed

"Well I'll go up and talk to her and we can sort it out and everything" Regina smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay, come on Henry, you have some clothes at our house and tomorrow is Sunday so you don't have to go to school," Snow smiled and held her hand out to her grandson which he accepted after her hug Regina

"Night mum love you" Henry said before he walked out the front door

"Love you to dear, be good" Regina smiled and closed and locked the door after Henry and Charming's went out and walked up to the bedroom, she was about to say something when she realised Emma feel asleep. Regina couldn't help but smile as she got undress and climbed into bed next to her girlfriend thinking what it would be like to be married to Miss Emma Swan.

**A/N: And there is chapter 12 I hope you liked it, I know it's kind of sad but don't worry either the next chapter or the chapter after one of them proposes to the other! So yeah keep your eyes open! And ready :) don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY SO I'M ONLY GOING TO HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS UP BUT THE LAST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MY FAVE TO WRIGHT AND YOU WILL SEE WHY ARGH I JUST HAD THE BESSSSSSST IDEA EVER! BUT IM SO SAD THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END BUT THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE MORE TIME FOR MY OTHER STORIES OKAY ENJOY CHAPTER 13!**

"_Love you to dear, be good" Regina smiled and closed and locked the door after Henry and Charming's went out and walked up to the bedroom, she was about to say something when she realised Emma feel asleep. Regina couldn't help but smile as she got undress and climbed into bed next to her girlfriend thinking what it would be like to be married to Miss Emma Swan._

Emma woke up the next morning, she could feel the warm of the other body,

"Gina" Emma mumbled and snugged closer to the brunette.

"Good morning beautiful" Emma heard Regina say and stroke her hair

"What's the time" Emma mumbled as she nuzzled Regina's neck

"It's 6:30am" Regina chuckled at how cute Emma was being

"Emma, dear" Regina said In a serious voice, and Emma stop nuzzling

"Yes" Emma said with a frown as she faced her girlfriend

"About last night, to Henry's question" Regina smiled

"I do want to marry you, but I'm scared, I'm scared I'm not enough for you I'm scared that you will leave me for someone else and take the kids with you I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you Emma, you Henry and our new baby" Regina said putting her hand on Emma's stomach

"You all mean so much to me and I don't want this to end, and I'm afraid that if we do get married you'll run scared, I can't lose you Em, I just found you and it's taken me years to find my happy ending and now that I have it I'm afraid that I'm either going to ruin it, you stop loving me, or" Regina started rambling and crying Emma just took Regina's face and kissed her

"I'm not going to leave you, I love you way too much for that, I shouldn't of got upset last night, I don't know what I did, I guess the hormones are already coming through" Emma sighed

"I really am sorry if I made you upset Gina, I could never leave you or take OUR kids away from you," Emma shook her head and brought them into another kiss

"I love you" Emma whispered

"And I love you" Regina replied a lot calmer now that she heard her girlfriend say that she isn't going to run away.

"We could always run away together" Emma giggled and straddled Regina

"And what we do then Miss Swan" Regina purred and lifted her eyebrow

"I can think of a few things" Emma whispered seductively and started kissing Regina's collar bone, to her pulse point were Emma suck and then bit down hard earning a moan from Regina. Emma moved her position so that her thigh was pressed against Regina's centre. Emma got Regina so worked up, she was about to climax and Emma smirked and stopped climbing of the bed.

"Emma!" Regina complained

"Yes Gina" Emma asked with a smile and head tilt trying to act innocent

"Come back here and finish what you started" Regina whimpered

"And if I don't" Emma challenged

"I'm sure I can think of something" Regina growled

"But if you don't come back here fuck me so help me Emma I swear to god" Regina growled

"growling at me won't get you anywhere Madam Mayor" Emma purred

"So all you want me to do is fuck you is that right Your Majesty, did you want me to fuck you with my fingers or with my tongue Madam Mayor" Emma purred and stalked back to Regina who was panting

"So which it" Emma replied straddling Regina's hips but made sure to 'accidently' hit Regina's clit along the way

"If you don't tell me what you want me to do Regina how can I pleasure you" Emma purred grinding her hips against Regina's which of course caused Regina to buck and throw her head back in a moan

"Please, Emma" Come out a breathy moan

"Please, what, I don't know what you want Gina, so how can I pleasure you" Emma smirked and grinded her hips again

"Just fuck me" Regina screamed. Emma slowly made her way down her lovers body kissing, nipping scraping her teeth and marking her as she made her way down Regina's body. Once she got to Regina's core she ran her tongue over her lovers clit making her buck and groan.

"Please, Emma" Regina moaned grabbing the blondes hair Emma couldn't help but smirk and blew on Regina's clit before she reclaimed it with her mouth and then slammed two fingers into her waiting and wet core. Regina let out a scream and bucked her hips,

"Emma please move" Regina cried in frustration, and tried bucking her hips on her lovers hand to add some friction. Emma moved her fingers, slowly at first and then she picked up the pace, her mouth busy on Regina's clit and curled her fingers, Regina screamed Emma's name as she climaxed. Emma slowly brought Regina down from her high with a satisfied grin.

"How was that babe" Emma smiled as she kissed Regina and then laid down next to her

"That was amazing" Regina breathed,

"And I think it's your turn don't you" Regina smirked as she laid on top of her blonde partner and kissed her hard once they broke for air Regina's mouth went down Emma's neck to her pulse point where she bit down hard and then sucked it knowing it will leave a mark while she was doing that her hand ran lightly down Emma's torso.

"Fuck Gina" Emma moaned and bucked her hips when two of Regina's fingers swiped across her clit, without warning Regina slammed into Emma, and Emma screamed out and latched on Regina's back her legs automatically circling Regina's waist trying to bring her closer Regina smirked against Emma's neck and then continued sucking and biting. Regina curled her fingers and slammed into Emma one last time and Emma let out a ear piercing scream, that probably let the whole neighbourhood know what they were doing and left scratch marks down Regina's back. Emma passed out, and when she slowly opened her eyes she found her brunette girlfriend above her with a smile,

"Hey" Emma smiled

"Hey" Regina chuckled and lent down and gave her girlfriend a kiss and then climbed out of bed

"Hungry dear?" Regina asked and Emma's stomach let out a grumble in response

"I take that as a yes than" Regina laughed

**A/N: Epp here is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so the 3 chapters are going to be months later so this chapter is 3 months later so Emma is about 3 almost 4 months :)**

"Gina?" Emma called out as she walked in the door

"I'm in the Dining-room!" The brunette replied, and Emma made her way to where her lover said she was

"Surprise!" Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes stomach which happens to be already bludging out

"You did this for me" Emma smiled at the scene before her

"Yeah, Henry helped out a bit before he went over to spend the night with your parents" Regina smiled and rested her hand on the blondes shoulder

"Our parents Gina, we may not be engaged or married yet but they are your parents were you like it or not" the blonde smiled and turned around so she could face her girlfriend

"It's beautiful, thank you" Emma whispered

"Not as beautiful as you dear" Regina smiled

"Oh since when did you become so cheesy" Emma chuckled and made her way to the table, which was set for two, it had a midnight blue table cloth a vase full of red, black, and white roses, and two candles one on each side of the vase.

"I still can't believe you did this and all for me" Emma smiled and started to cry

"Emma sweetheart, what's wrong" Regina rushed and knelt down in front to the blonde to whip away the tears that made their way down her face.

"No one has ever done something like this for me Gina," Emma cried, Regina could help but smiled and hold Emma

"Shh, it's okay Emma, and you better get used to it, because there is still a lot more nights like these to come" Regina smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss

"Thanks again Gina" Emma smiled and whipped away her tears,

"Is dinner almost ready I'm starving" Emma smiled changing the subject Regina could help but laugh and shake her head

"Yes it is, I'll be right back" Regina smiled and walked into the kitchen to grab dinner, Both women ate in silence enjoying each-others company and every once in a while they will look up at each other smile and continue eating.

"That was really delicious thanks Gina" Emma smiled and rubbed her tummy

"And Blip Jr, seemed to like it to" Emma smiled

"Ready for dessert dear?" Regina asked 5 minutes later

"Depends, are you on the menu" Emma purred

"Hmm, you can have me later if you want but right now I have triple chocolate ice-cream with your name on it" Regina smiled. Emma's eyes lit up and she nodded. Regina just chuckled and made her way to the kitchen with the two empty plates, she came back with two bowls and a small box

"What's in the box?" Emma asked confused.

"you get to see if you eat you ice-cream dear" Regina smiled, Emma being curious, shovelled down her ice- cream

"Slow down dear you don't want to" Regina chuckled but it was too late

"Argh" Emma whined and held the side of her head

"Gina I have a brain freeze" Emma almost cried

"Well that's what you get for shovelling it down like that" Regina chuckled and Emma pouted

"It's not funny" Emma whined. Regina couldn't help but laugh, she then stood up with the box and made her way in front of Emma and knelt down.

"Emma, where do I start" Regina smiled take Emma's hand Emma looked at her confused

"I love you, you own my heart, even when you act like a child, and idiot, I still love you, It makes me love you more, it's a shame you can't wear that red leather jacket anymore, I always loved that hideous thing" Regina chuckled

"I knew it" Emma shouted and laughed

"You are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Regina smiled and opened the box it was a ring, it wasn't all big and fancy it was gold and had a small diamond in the middle.

"Will you marry me" Regina smiled, Emma couldn't help but burst into tears

"Oh Gina, it's beautiful," Emma cried

"Still not as beautiful as you, and your mother helped pick it out" Regina smiled

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Emma cried and yelled at the same time threw herself into her fiancés arms. Regina slide the ring on Emma's finger and brought her into a bone crushing kiss.

"I love you so much Gina" Emma cried into the kiss

"And I love you my darling" Regina replied and whipped away Emma's tears

**A/N: I know its short but argh! REGINA PROPROSE! EPP! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello yes 3 chapters in one night aren't youse lucky! Chapter 15 everyone! **

_**3 months later (6 almost 7 month mark) **_

"Gina, Henry she is kicking" Emma smiled at her fiancé and son they all put their hands on Emma' stomach and felt their little sister and daughter kick.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Henry asked

"We have a few" Emma frowned

"We have Crissy, Izzy and Andi, at the moment" Regina sighed

"What about Fenix?" Henry asked the two mothers looked at each other and smiled

"Fenix" They both repeated

"I love it" Emma smiled

"Fenix, it is" Regina smiled kissed her son, fiancé and her fiancé's stomach

"And I think she likes it to" Regina laughed as she felt a little kick on her lips.

"They all snuggled back on the couch to finish the movie they were watch which happens to be Ironman 3

**A few days later (Emma's baby shower) **

Ruby that doesn't go there the blonde huffed and crossed her arms at the wolf

"Where is it meant to go then" Ruby huffed back. Emma pointed to the other wall

"Are you serious, that's where it was before you said to move it!" Ruby shouted

"Well I want it back there" Emma shouted backed and pointed to the place

"Well it's staying here" Ruby growled

"No, it's not stop being such a" Emma yelled but before they could continue Regina and Belle came running out of the kitchen

"Hey, Hey, calm down you two" Regina said walking towards her distressed girlfriend

"Baby I like it where it is now" Regina smiled and kissed her fiancé softly

"Fine it can stay there" Emma huffed and walked out of the lounge-room and upstairs to the double check the nursery

"I don't know how you can put up with that" Ruby huffed and pointed towards the stairs

"Ruby baby, calm down, don't forget Emma is 7 months pregnant today, and she has been planning this, the nursery and their wedding which is two months" Belle said pulling her girlfriend into a hug, Ruby just relaxed and fell into the embrace

"I'm sorry for going off at her" Ruby said looking at Regina it's okay dear Regina smiled and then the bell rang. Regina made her way to the front door and opened it

"Snow, you're here early, no surprise there" Regina said greeting the women.

"What kind of mother would I be if I turned up late" Snow smirked and lifted her eyebrow at Regina

"Is that a smirk, I see on your face Snow White" Regina laughed

"Well that is one of your famous lines is it not" Snow laughed

"Sorry I'm late" Regina smiled and shook her head

"Where's Emma" Snow frowned when she wasn't able to find her blonde daughter

"I'm right here" Emma smiled waddling down the stairs

"I can't wait to have her, I hate waddling" Emma sighed as she hugged and kissed her mother's cheek

"You don't waddle dear" Regina smiled

"Yes I do," Emma said and raised her eyebrow at her fiancé

"Oh no you defiantly waddle" Ruby laughed

"See" Emma said and poked her tongue out at her lover. Regina just laughed and shook her head

"Come on we have half an hour until people start to rock up" Regina smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

**Half an hour later **

There was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Emma called out and made her way to the door

"Hey, Tink, Mel, Kathryn, Ash, Ariel, Mulan and Aurora" Emma smiled at her guest and stood to the side so they can make their way in

"Wow, look what you done to the place" Tink grinned as they all made their way to the present table, and put Emma's presents down,

"Okay so what's first" Kathryn asked clapping her hands together

"Umm I don't know, I never really had a baby shower because last time I had a kid I was in jail" Emma shrugged. First the girls sat around ate a bit and chatted, then they played a few games and then Emma opened up her presents, Last but not least Regina brought out the cake (No one but Regina, Emma and Henry, knew about what sex the baby was)

"OMG, you're having a girl" Ruby squealed and jumped up and down

"Have you got a name?" Ashley asked

"Fenix" Both Emma and Regina smiled

"Henry came up with it" Emma smiled, and then they ate the cake

**A/N: ARGH ANOTHER SHORT ONE I KNOW! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY LAST CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE THAT A LONG ONE!**


	16. Chapter 16 (last chapter)

**So this is the last chapter of the story! :( I can't believe it's coming to an end, I just want to thank everyone who has stuck by this, and has read it and followed it and put it under their favourites, it means a lot! Please enjoy the last chapter **

**The wedding and Emma's at 9 months **

**In Emma's room**

"Emma you look beautiful" Snow smiled at her daughter

"Regina is going to love your dress" Snow gushed. (I'll try and have the link up)

"You think so?" Emma asked with a frown

"Of course sweetheart" Snow smiled and tucked the lose piece of hair that came out of the messy but beautiful bun.

"Here" Snow smiled opening a little box. It had a small tiara in it

"Mum it looks beautiful" Emma smiled and sat down so her mother could put it on her.

**In Regina's Room**

"OMG Regina" Ruby nearly cried

"You look amazing in white" The wolf sniffed

"You look so beautiful, Emma is going to love it" Ruby smiled threw the watery tears (Again I'll try and have the link up)

"Do you really think so?" Regina asked doubting herself in the dress

"I know so, now let's get you married" Ruby smiled and called for Henry

"Wow Mum you look beautiful, wait till you see Ma" Henry smiled

**The wedding **

Emma and Regina meet at the start of the aisle they were both going walk down the aisle together with Henry in the middle, Charming on Emma's side and Granny on Regina's side. The got to the end of the alter tears in everyone eyes

"You look beautiful like always Gina" Emma smiled looking at her soon-to-be wife up and down

"As do you darling" Regina smiled_**. "Queerly beloved we are gathered here togay, in sight of God and this company and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Emma Swan and Regina Mills**_

_**Emma and Regina, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately and only after much consideration, for incoming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live **_

_**Do you Regina Mills take Emma Swan on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for all the days of your life, if so please answer I DO**_

"I Do" Regina smiled

_**Do you Emma Swan take Regina mills on this day; to speak the words that will you you with her as your wife for all the days of your life, if so please answer I DO**_

"I Do" Emma almost sobbed

_**Then, if you would please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows**__, __**Ladies and Gentlemen Regina and Emma are going to say their own vows, Regina will you please go first" **_Blue smiled They were about to say their vows when Emma felt a gush of water between her legs she grabbed her stomach 

"Emma what's wrong" Regina asked panicked

"I think my water just broke" Emma whispered and let out a scream and grabbed hold of Regina's hand

"Yep it defiantly broke" Emma whispered once the contraction was over, Regina and Emma rushed towards the hospital

"GET EMMA INTO THE BIRTHING ROOM NOW" Dr Whale yelled running after the blonde and brunette

**7 hours later **

"Come on sweetheart just one more push and we will meet our little girl" Regina whispered, whipping Emma's forehead

"I can't Gina" Emma cried

"I know it's been long sweetheart but you just need one more push" Regina cooed

"She is right Emma, we just need one more push" Dr Whale encouraged the blonde. Emma gave one more push and then they heard a cry

"Congratulations" Dr Whale smiled as he placed their little girl in Emma's arms who was crying with happiness

"Fenix Ruth Swan-Mills" Regina smile and kissed her so-to-be wife and her new daughter. Dr whale went out to tell everyone the good news, Henry came running in first wanting to meet his new sister followed by Snow, David, Ruby, Belle and last but not least Granny

"Everyone meet, Fenix Ruth Swan-Mills" Emma smiled up at everyone and then at her daughter. David could help but let the tears slide as he heard his mother's name

"I hope you don't mind dad" Emma said looking at her father when she heard her mother sob

"No it's fine, she will be so happy" David cried

"She is so beautiful" Ruby cooed

"I think we should all go celebrate don't you" Ruby smiled

"Hang on they didn't finished getting married" Belle pointed out and right on cue Blue walked in with the two rings

"We can finish it here if you want?" Blue smiled

"Yes please" Emma nodded, even though so was tired and exhausted and couldn't wait to fall asleep she wanted to be married to Regina

"I'm sorry I can't do this in a wedding dress like we planned" Emma sniffled looking at her fiancé everyone in the room just laughed

"It's okay sweetheart" Regina smiled and turned to face Blue

"Where were we, oh right the vow's" Blue smiled _**Then, if you would please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows**__, __**Ladies and Gentlemen Regina and Emma are going to say their own vows, Regina will you please go first" **_Blue smiled Emma moved Fenix slightly so she can hold one of Regina's hands

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Regina whispered

"You are amazing, wonderful, and an idiot, the first day I meet you when Henry ran off Boston to find you that's when I knew I would fall helpless in love you with and your giant ego, we may have fought and been through hell and back and I never thought that this day would come, that I will be marrying my true love. I never thought I would be marrying someone I want to marry not someone my mother wanted me to marry, If someone told me I would be standing here now getting married to Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter I would tell them to get stuff, but now that it's happening I still can't believe it, I still can't believe after everything I put not only you but your family through that I would be marrying you, you are amazing Miss Emma Swan and that's why I love you" Regina said letting the tears fall down her face

"I love you to, and I had this all planned out ya know what I was going to say and all but stuff it, Regina Mills, I love you I don't care what you did in the past it's the past I'm over the moon that I'm standing here and it's with you, you are on special lady Miss Mills, I don't just let anyone in, you broke down my walls that I spent years putting up and you ripped then down in just a few days I never thought It was possible to ever fall in love again. I never thought I would find my home, I found my son, my parents and most important of all the love of my life I have no idea where I would be without you my queen" Emma smiled she too had tears falling down her face.

"_**I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may kiss the bride" **_Blue smiled. They couldn't wait any longer they stepped towards each other grabbing each other by the hips and pulling them together

"I love you" Emma whispered in Regina's ear

"And I love you" Regina whispered back and then they kissed. Everyone cheered but not little Fenix she whaled

"Someone's hungry" Emma laughed

"Just like her mother" Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's forehead while she placed the baby on her breast.

"So what are we going to do about the rehearsal dinner?" Ruby asked

"Why don't you all go and use it, we don't mind" Emma said smiling at Ruby

"Okay, We will party extra hard not just because you both just got married but because you always brought out a beautiful baby girl into the world" Ruby swooned and walked out the door with everyone but Henry following. He made his way over to the other side of his blonde mother the side Regina wasn't on.

"She truly is beautiful" Henry smiled and whispered and lent down to kiss his new baby sister on the head

**The end **

Here are the dresses

Emma's dress- . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fimages%2Fprom-4% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fallure-quinceanera-dresses% &h=750&w=600&tbnid=k1ghIDMMgDoATM%3A&zoom=1&docid=ZlUPeO3gW6HebM&ei=JaDxU8KcMM-48gWi4YGAAw&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygAMAA&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=366&page=1&start=0&ndsp=23&biw=1242&bih=592

Regina's dress . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fbmz_cache%2Fgown_medium% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fproducts%2Ffashionable-white-slim-line-strapless-corset-closure-floorlength-wedding-dress-sweep-train-with-beads-00196-8237&h=385&w=283&tbnid=h_k5AbDjIIgvkM%3A&zoom=1&docid=QAAdIjaAoS_LjM&ei=2qDxU6vwL8Hl8AWupYHQDQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CHIQMyhLMEs&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=3945&page=3&start=56&ndsp=32&biw=1242&bih=592

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YA THINK OF EMMA'S WATER BRAKING AT THE WEDDING! EPP I HOPE YOU EJOYED READING THIS STORY AND THANKS AGAIN FOR STICKING BY ME! I LOVE YOU ALL XOXOX **


End file.
